


With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

by lovewashisname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, Song fic, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: So tell me how does it feel,How does it feel to be like you?I think your mouth should be quiet'Cause it never tells the truth.So tell me, so tell me why,Why does it have to be this way?Why can't things ever change?Kenma doesn't understand why they're always hurt, and why things always end this way.





	With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> A short, not so great song fic based on the song With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear by Sleeping With Sirens.

So tell me how does it feel,  
How does it feel to be like you?  
I think your mouth should be quiet  
'Cause it never tells the truth.  
So tell me, so tell me why,  
Why does it have to be this way?  
Why can't things ever change?

~

Kenma watched with wide eyes.   
Their heart hammered in their chest.  
And  
they  
couldn't  
breathe.

Kenma didn't cry. They hadn't cried much as a child and they didn't cry now. They didn't cry.

Didn't cry.   
Wouldn't cry.   
Couldn't stop crying.

They put a shaking hand over their mouth in an attempt to muffle their quiet whimpers and sniffles. Kuroo had told them, 'I'll be back soon'. 'I have to see my math teacher' he'd said.

He had said.  
He  
had   
promised.

Kenma slammed the door shut, listening to the soft sounds of surprise on the other side. They shouldn't have fallen in love. They shouldn't have trusted him.

Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kenma couldn't help but laugh, their voice heavy, broken sad. They walked home, holding their Gameboy tight in their shaking hand.

It took exactly sixty eight minutes for Kuroo to get home. Kenma was lying on the floor, their eyes bloodshot and hands shaking.

Kuroo's mother glared at the boy. "What've you done?"

"What? Is it Kenma? Are they upset?"

"Tetsurō, you better not have done something stupid." she scolded him. "My shift starts now. Kozume is in your bedroom."

Kenma shut their eyes, listening to the gentle beat of his heart. At least,   
Kuroo  
was   
home.

They didn't move when Kuroo opened the door. They didn't open their eyes when Kuroo asked, 'what happened?', 'are you okay?' and 'Kozume, what's wrong?'.

Because   
Kuroo  
wouldn't  
hurt. Not the way they were hurting.

"So. Your math teacher. What'd he say."

Not a question. Don't answer. Notice. Own up.

"Well, my grade dropped a little so-"

Liar. He's l y i n g.

"Don't."

Kuroo frowned and watched as Kenma opened their eyes. Tears gently rolled down the sides of their face.

"Kenma, what's wrong?"

Kuroo didn't understand. Did they know? Oh, god, did they know?

Kenma sat up and let themselves cry quietly, not really managing to care about Kuroo seeing their tears. They'd have been embarrassed, any other time.

But now,  
they  
couldn't  
stop.

"H-How does it f-feel?" they asked quietly, his words shaking. "To be s-so great, like y-you? You n-never get hurt."

Kuroo gagged. He felt like he might throw up. But it was his own fault.

"Kozume, I'm so sorry," Kuroo began, though his words were bittersweet. He was lying. Because the last thing he felt was s o r r y.

"You're lying." Kenma retorted coldly. Beneath the venom in their voice was hurt. "Be quiet, you n-never tell the truth."

Kuroo watched Kenma sigh shakily, wiping away their tears with shaking, pale hands. The same hands that had cradled his face sweetly time and time again.

"Why can't things change?"

"Kozume, I said I'm sorr-"

"Why am I always hurt?"

Why   
does   
it have  
to be  
this way?

It took Kenma roughly four weeks, and six days to get over Kuroo. They still hurt, and they'd quit the volleyball team. But at least, he'd ran out of tears to cry.

And yet, when they saw Kuroo and Bokuto holding hands, smiling, holding eachother the way they'd once done

it h u r t.


End file.
